<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Universo não facilita pra ninguém. by brazilian_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058838">O Universo não facilita pra ninguém.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess'>brazilian_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, amantes - inimigos - amantes como deveria ser, e em portuguêss, e ingles, por enquanto nao tem em espanhol mas quem sabe um dia eu fico poliglota, se eu nao me arrepender do smut que eu escrever e apagar tudo, teria em espanhol tbm se eu soubesse espanhol, vai ter angst, vai ter smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de Luciano ter feito a pataquada de terminar o namoro com ele e ainda ter a audácia de sugerir que continuassem amigos, Martín fez questão de que os dois nunca mais olhassem um para o outro. Martín só esqueceu que o Universo nunca facilitava a sua vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argentina &amp; Spain (Hetalia), Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia), Argentina/Chile (Hetalia), Brazil &amp; Portugal (Hetalia), Brazil/Uruguay (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelúdio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Luciano da Silva - Brasil<br/>Martín Hernández - Argentina<br/>Sebastián Artigas - Uruguai<br/>Afonso de Oliveira - Portugal<br/>Antonio Carriedo - Espanha</p>
<p>latin hetalia não me pertence e sim aos seus respectivos criadores, e todo o disclaimer padrão. <br/>vai ser uma long fic de não sei quantos capítulos hein, a culpa é toda de Caju por ficar aí incentivando as minhas doideiras, muito obrigada Caju &gt;D.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Tinho, eu juro que eu ‘tô tentando. Mas você não me ajuda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciano se apoiava na bancada da cozinha, os braços cruzados como se estivesse se abraçando. Martín, sentado na mesa da cozinha, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, observava o outro como se este fosse um espécime desinteressante de outro mundo. Uma curiosidade indiferente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tentando o que, Luciano. Tentando nada — sua voz saiu baixa, quase derrotada — se você estivesse tentando nós não estaríamos tendo essa briga ridícula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nós não estamos brigando, Tinho…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estamos sim! — o loiro se levantou encarando Luciano, que pendeu a cabeça pro lado de modo cansado — a gente briga o tempo todo, Lu! Só você não quer ver! Outro dia, mesmo eu comentei com o... — Martín se deteve. Luciano soltou uma risada fraca de desdém.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Deixa eu adivinhar. O Manú. Claro, né, Martín. Tem que ser — Luciano fez um muxoxo enquanto saía da cozinha — eu vou buscar as minhas coisas, tá, Tincho. Essa semana eu tenho que prestar meus vestibulares e não posso me estressar, não.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Luci… — Martín se apressou atrás do namorado — espera aí, vamos-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vamos brigar, é isso que você vai me pedir. Eu não quero brigar mais não, Martín. E eu sei que você também não quer. — Luciano foi juntando os materiais em cima da escrivaninha de Martín, onde eles estavam revisando as matérias pro vestibular horas antes. Como tinham saído das fórmulas de física para essa discussão toda, ele não tinha ideia — Aliás, eu ‘tô bem cansado de brigar com você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín mordeu o lábio inferior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E que raio você quer dizer com isso, Luciano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você já sabe, Tinho. Eu tenho certeza que você já sabe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O loiro sentiu o queixo tremer, mas era orgulhoso demais para deixar que Luciano visse, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu acho melhor a gente acabar as coisas por aqui — Luciano continuou, olhando para o chão — se tudo der certo pra nós dois, você vai pra Argentina fazer sua faculdade mesmo e eu vou pra sei lá onde me aceitarem. Não ia dar pra continuar, de qualquer maneira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Cala essa boca, Luciano. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno arregalou os olhos, sorrindo sem graça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ué, eu ‘tô te dizendo a verdade, Martín. Agora você pode até fazer que merda você quiser com o Manuel…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Cala essa boca, Luciano! Não sei de onde você tá tirando essa paranóia sua, mas não têm o menor fundamento! — Martín desabou na cama, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, enquanto Luciano o encarava com uma expressão difícil de decifrar, equilibrando nos braços o fichário e os livros, junto com a mochila abarrotada com anotações. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não tem não… huh, tá certo. De qualquer maneira, Martín. Eu espero que a gente ainda pos-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sai da minha casa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo. Até amanhã no curso então, Tinho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín deitou na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. um</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Tinchito, nós vamos nos atrasar, droga… — Manuel passou correndo pelo corredor enquanto lutava para fechar o zíper teimoso do jeans. O argentino, que estava sentado no sofá olhando qualquer coisa no celular, soltou uma risadinha debochada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu estou pronto há quinze minutos, Manú, quem tá todo atrapalhado é você, meu bem — o loiro levantou e se espreguiçou, enlaçando o chileno num abraço quando este passou esbaforido à sua frente enquanto procurava seu sapato — aliás, essa sua calça não está colaborando muito com o nosso tempo, né — falou levantando levemente as sobrancelhas. Manuel refreou o sorriso que começava a se formar com a insinuação do namorado e puxou o zíper para cima. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Agora não, Tincho, a gente tem que pegar aquele inferno de avião. Achei! — Manu se abaixou e alcançou o pé de sapato que estava enfiado entre o braço do sofá e a parede — Já podemos ir. Suas malas já estão prontas?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, pode chamar o elevador lá, eu desço as malas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manu assentiu e saiu porta afora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O penúltimo ano letivo dos dois tinha acabado há duas semanas, mas Martín não estava exatamente ansioso para voltar para casa. Queria ver o pai e o padrasto, e havia sentido falta até da cidade, mas alguma coisa dentro do seu peito apertava ao imaginar que o primeiro ano letivo de Luciano também havia acabado por esse tempo. E que ele também estaria voltando pra casa, e que se na época em que eles haviam terminado seu namoro Luciano havia sugerido terem continuado amigos, muito provavelmente ele não teria problema em procurar Martín e… não ia mais pensar nisso. Aliás, não era nem pra ele estar </span>
  <em>
    <span>pensando </span>
  </em>
  <span>em Luciano. Não queria aquela baboseira de </span>
  <em>
    <span>“podemos continuar amigos” </span>
  </em>
  <span>na época e não havia mudado de ideia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín esfregou a mão nas coxas para passar a ansiedade, pegou a chave do apartamento, junto das malas e saiu, trancando a porta. Manuel sorriu de leve para ele, passando o braço por sua cintura e Martín respirou fundo. Deveria estar feliz, não?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>António esperava no portão com os braços abertos e um sorriso de orelha a orelha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tinchito! — O abraço apertado fez Martín soltar as malas e dar um sorriso contido — Manu! Como passaram? Fiquei esperando aqui há não sei quanto tempo, esses aviões demoram cada vez mais, no? Manuel fez uma careta leve para Martín quando António o apertou também em um abraço, que apenas deu de ombros, divertido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vamos, meninos, eu parei o carro ali na frente pra facilitar. Tinchito, o Lovi vai desmaiar quando ver você, o tanto que aquele homem me infernizou pra saber quando você voltava! — Antonio contou rindo para o filho, dando tapinhas pesados no seu ombro. Martín colocou as malas no porta-malas do carro e deu de ombros novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ora, quando acabasse o semestre, papá. Eu e Manu até pensamos em visitar um pouco antes, mas ficamos ocupados… — se virou para o namorado, como que pedindo que este confirmasse a desculpa. Manu balançou a cabeça. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sí, señor António, infelizmente só conseguimos vir agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, não tem importância! Estão aqui agora, no? Entrem no carro e vamos então, vamos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín sentou-se no banco do passageiro, com Manuel logo atrás de si brincando discretamente com seu cabelo. Manu era assim, desde que saíram de casa não havia dado a ele uma demonstração de carinho mais forte do que um dar de mãos, mas no momento em que sentia que não eram observados permitia se soltar. Manu era discreto. Tão diferente de Luc... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De ninguém. Martín se ajeitou no banco, bufando baixinho. Diferente de ninguém. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E então — virou-se para o pai e puxou assunto, para liberar a cabeça de pensamentos inconvenientes — o que mudou desde que eu saí daqui? Algo drástico? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>António olhou para ele de soslaio e limpou a garganta antes de responder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, segue quase tudo na mesma… Afonso voltou de Portugal, acho que o filho dele vem visitar por esses dias também… — levantou uma sobrancelha, lançando um olhar rápido para Manuel pelo retrovisor — a empresa vai bem, Lovi voltou a pintar há um tempo atrás. Nada demais. — Deu de ombros. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Lovino sabe pintar? — Manu se esticou do banco de trás, os braços apoiados no banco de Martín — Tincho nunca mencionou. Eu andei vendo sobre umas técnicas de aquarela esses tempos atrás, quem sabe nós possamos trocar informações — António e Manu sorriram levemente um para o outro pelo espelho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pela primeira vez desde que pegou o avião Martín se permitiu relaxar, afundando no banco do carro. Estava se preocupando à toa. Tinha um relacionamento estável que tinha durado desde o fim do ensino médio até agora. Manu se dava bem com seus pais, o amava e Martín sentia - tinha certeza - que o amava de volta. Que poderia viver o resto da vida com ele, se esse quisesse. Então, deveria estar tudo bem. Não é?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O chaveiro de Gauchito de Luciano tilintava à medida que ele corria e xingava pra chegar à plataforma do ônibus, com o amigo alternando entre correr junto e gargalhar atrás dele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Para de rir, ô, atribulado, e me ajuda aqui, que eu aliás ‘tô carregando a sua bolsa também e nem sei porquê — Luciano mostrou a língua pro amigo enquanto segurava as passagens amarrotadas dos dois nas mãos. Sebástian mostrou a língua de volta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você tá segurando a minha mala porque eu fui buscar o pão de queijo que você pediu, seu ignorante. Aqui, de nada. Seu documento de identidade tá comigo, Luciano, pode parar de revirar tudo, vai desmanchar as malas. — Sebastián passou os documentos do outro para sua mão com uma risada debochada para o cenho franzido do amigo — O seu chaveiro se enroscou na minha mala, Luci, se você pudesse…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro, um minuto. Cuidado pra não arrebentar com o chapéu dele, Sebastián, ei!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vou arrebentar nada, não, fica relaxado. Aliás, se a cabeça desse bicho saísse, né, Luciano, não seria nenhuma surpresa — Sebastián ajeitou os óculos como quem não queria nada, se preparando para fazer uma pergunta da qual já se sabia a resposta — você não quer trocar ele por um novo, não?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciano que estava agachado ajeitando um zíper teimoso da mala levantou o olhar para o amigo, as sobrancelhas franzidas de modo envergonhado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não quero não, Sebas. Você sabe que não.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É, eu sei que não. Mas você deveria, Luci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Deveria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas não vai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vou. Eu e Gauchito somos fiéis um ao outro no nosso caso de amor, te juro — o moreno brincou despretensiosamente, tentando disfarçar a melancolia repentina — agora, vamos subir no ônibus, né. Se a gente quiser realmente chegar em casa é esse o jeito.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martín se apoiava nos cotovelos observando o namorado desfazer as próprias malas com um sorriso de canto de boca, cantarolando um “Manuu…” de vez em quando, somente para o namorado dar um muxoxo enquanto o ignorava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai, Manu, vamos descansar um pouco. Deita aqui comigo, a gente vai ter o recesso de verão todo pra desfazer essas malas aí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tincho, sossega aí. Eu e o Lovino vamos sair pra comprar umas telas pra nossa pintura essa tarde, tenho que desfazer as malas agora — o chileno se abaixou para colocar algumas camisetas em uma gaveta do guarda-roupa, sorrindo quando o namorado enlaçou sua cintura, enterrando o rosto em suas costas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm… não tem não, Manuzito. — Martín ronronou, as mãos se direcionando até o cinto do outro, que se virou, inclinando-se sobre o namorado na cama. Martin afundou o nariz no pescoço do namorado, sorrindo, e rolou na cama colocando-se acima deste — Finalmente, cariño — o loiro suspirou, ao que Manuel riu e cruzou os braços em seu pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu realmente preciso sair, Tincho. Prometo que volto rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É melhor mesmo — Martín resmungou. Manu deu um riso debochado empurrando o namorado de cima de si para ir até a cozinha encontrar o sogro — aliás, seu irmão ia chegar hoje também, não ia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ia sim, eu prometi pra ele que ia buscá-lo na rodoviária quando ele chegasse. Só estou esperando ele me ligar — levantou-se e foi andando atrás de Manu — agora vai logo pra você voltar logo, vai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou, agora para de pegar na minha bunda Martín, o Lovino ‘tá aí… — Manu deu um tapinha na mão do outro, risonho. Os dois chegaram à cozinha, onde Lovino já estava esperando com as chaves do carro nas mãos, o cenho levemente franzido como era de seu costume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tino, largue seu namorado por um minuto porque eu requisitei a ajuda dele, anda. Vamos, Manu. Martín, você vai nos levar, o ônibus do seu irmão chega agora, você aproveita e já busca ele também — Lovino entregou a chave nas mãos do enteado, recebendo um beijo estalado nas bochechas em troca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, Lovi. Papai saiu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Saiu. Ele quer cozinhar pro seu irmão quando ele chegar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martín arqueou uma sobrancelha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não cozinhou pra </span>
  <em>
    <span>mim</span>
  </em>
  <span> quando eu cheguei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, Martino, ele vai cozinhar pra vocês dois juntos, não faça caso. Agora anda, eu preciso buscar minhas telas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vai pedir nosso uber, não, Seb? — Luciano perguntou, se virando pro amigo, que olhava qualquer coisa no celular com uma expressão neutra no rosto, os óculos na ponta do nariz — a gente já tá aqui há uma meia hora, eu achei que você já tivesse pedido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastián olhou Luciano por cima dos óculos, uma sobrancelha arqueada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E porque você mesmo não chamou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque você é o ser humano responsável dessa dupla, ué. Faz mais sentido você já ter providenciado a carona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A minha eu já providenciei mesmo, deve chegar daqui uns minutinhos — o loiro respondeu divertido — você eu sei lá como vai embora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciano estalou a língua, contrariado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É nada, doido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que não, né, inteligência. Você vai comigo. — Sebastián soltou uma risada debochada pro amigo que revirou os olhos de volta, um sorriso de lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai ficar vesgo com esse óculos na ponta do nariz. Otário. Como que a gente vai pra casa, então?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A gente vai pra casa, você não precisa saber exatamente como, precisa? — respondeu misterioso — E a gente vai pra casa, nada. Você vai pra sua e eu pra minha, que a gente já preparou seu psicológico, Luchito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nhé, vamos ver. Quem sabe eu não paro na esquina de casa, finjo que não tem ninguém lá e pego uma cama num hostel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por três meses, até voltarem as aulas, é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É, morrer eu não vou. E eu sempre vou ter a sua casa, o Lovino me ama — disse passando os dedos no cabelo e se recostando no banco onde os dois estavam sentados de modo convencido, o amigo levantou as sobrancelhas risonho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uhum, vamos tirar a prova então, ele chegou — Sebastián disse com os olhos na tela do celular, já se levantando. Os dois passaram as alças das mochilas pelos braços e se adiantaram até a área de desembarque esperar o carro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martín batucava levemente no volante do carro ao ritmo da música que tocava no rádio, fazendo a curva para entrar na área de desembarque da rodoviária. O relativo silêncio do carro depois de deixar o namorado e o padrasto na loja de telas havia aflorado o entusiasmo de ver o irmão depois de meses de só se verem por vídeo-chamada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estacionou o carro, pegou os óculos de sol e desceu, se recostando no capô para que Sebastián pudesse vê-lo. O irmão apareceu segundos depois, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tincho!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martín levantou os óculos e abriu os braços para o irmão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sebas! Achei que seu ônibus não chegaria nunca mais, que demora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deixa de ser dramático, Martín, eu vi você estacionando o carro — Sebastián revirou os olhos, o sorriso ainda tomando todo o rosto, e abraçou o irmão na sua frente. Martín riu, dando leve tapinhas nas suas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não deixo de estar errado, deixo… — Martín engoliu o resto da frase em seco, olhando um ponto atrás de Sebastián — ...oi, Luci.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. três</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— ...oi, Luci — Martín deixou escapar o apelido sem querer, mordendo a língua discretamente logo depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciano piscou os olhos, descrente, e alternou o próprio peso nos pés, quase dançando no mesmo lugar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oi, Luci”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ele disse. O Martín. Oi, Luci. Inferno. Que droga, Sebastián, custava avisar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, Martín. Faz tempo, né. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É. Faz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastián respirou fundo, tentando ser discreto, mas falhando diante o silêncio sepulcral dos dois jovens se encarando</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos então, Martín, papá me mandou um áudio avisando que ia cozinhar pra mim e a viagem me deu fome,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martín piscou algumas vezes, ainda de frente para o moreno, que o encarava com as sobrancelhas cheias franzidas, então se virou lentamente para o irmão, como que saído de um transe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ...ok, eu vou… abrir o porta-malas, só deixa eu pegar a chave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode deixar que eu abro — Sebastián agarrou a chave da mão do irmão e sumiu, desaparecendo por trás do carro, os olhos arregalados pela ânsia de sair do meio daqueles dois. Luciano seguiu o amigo com os olhos, tentando comunicar mentalmente todas as pragas que ele estava jogando sobre este, sem sucesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, Luciano — </span>
  <em>
    <span>então era Luciano, agora então</span>
  </em>
  <span>, o moreno anotou mentalmente a fala do homem à sua frente, refreando um sorriso de deboche — foi, er… interessante… rever você. Até qualquer dia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cabeça loira de Sebastián surgiu por trás do porta-malas do carro, os olhos azuis encarando Luciano de modo significativo através da lente dos óculos, e então mirando o irmão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele vai com a gente, na verdade, Tincho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah! — Martín sorriu forçado, assentindo com a cabeça mais rápido e mais forte do que o socialmente adequado — Entendi. Ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Algum problema? — Luciano perguntou, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, olhando o loiro de modo divertido. Martín olhou para ele de cima a baixo, o rosto ficando quente como não ficava há muito tempo. Puxou os óculos de sol até o rosto para tentar disfarçar o rubor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, nenhum — a expressão ficando emburrada por trás das lentes escuras — pode entrar no carro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu queria colocar minhas malas ali atr-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entra no carro, o Sebastián já entrou e eu tô com pressa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciano bufou contrariado, mas obedeceu. Martín contornou o carro amaldiçoando todos os deuses possíveis pela sua sorte desgraçada, fazendo uma anotação mental de exigir uma explicação muitíssimo detalhada de Sebastián sobre aquela pataquada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O carro estacionou cantando pneu em frente ao sobrado, fazendo com que Luciano fosse de encontro ao banco do passageiro na sua frente, praguejando. Martín estalou a língua, debochado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você ainda não usa cinto de segurança, Luciano? — perguntou, virando o corpo para encarar o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastián ajeitou o cabelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você não ainda não aprendeu a dirigir, seu barbeiro — ao que o irmão mostrou - lhe a língua, divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu dirijo perfeitamente bem, Sebas. Nunca levei nem uma multa sequer. E tira esse pé do meu painel. Sebastián mostrou a língua de volta e os irmão riram, sendo interrompidos por Luciano pigarreando no banco de trás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A porta não está querendo abrir — ele murmurou com um sorriso desconfortável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah. Um minuto — Martín soltou o próprio cinto de segurança e se esticou, tentando alcançar a trava da porta. Luciano esticou o corpo para trás de supetão, ao sentir a proximidade do outro, mas devido ao pouco espaço no carro pequeno, ainda pôde sentir o aroma do shampoo de Martín — pronto, Luciano, não era força, era jeito, sabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martín se ajeitou novamente no banco, enquanto Luciano tentava não se atrapalhar ao passar os braços pela alça da mochila. No banco da frente Sebástian tinha a visão privilegiada do rosto corado do irmão e, pelo retrovisor, do amigo sem graça no banco de trás. Segurando uma risada, desceu do carro, abrindo a porta de Luciano e estendeu o braço para o moreno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espera aí, eu te ajudo, Luci. Seu pai está em casa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciano ergueu os olhos para o amigo, e fez um muxoxo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei lá, Sebastián. Meu pai deve estar se metendo com as coisas dele. Segura minha mala aí, preciso achar a chave na bolsa — o moreno enfiou o braço na mochila, a ponta da língua pra fora da boca, fazendo esforço para reconhecer o formato do chaveiro no meio da bagunça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah! — seus olhos brilharam e ele deu um sorriso vitorioso, puxando o chaveiro de Gauchito até a altura de seu rosto — achei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos migraram quase automaticamente para o espelho retrovisor, onde encontrou as orbes azuis de Martín, brilhando num reconhecimento amargo para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esse chaveiro velho ainda existe, é — o loiro comentou, fingindo naturalidade enquanto mexia nos botões do rádio, sem prestar atenção nas estações. Luciano deu um sorriso amarelo, respondendo com um murmúrio afirmativo. Lançou um outro olhar para o retrovisor, dessa vez sem resposta, e desceu do carro. Sebastián brincava, muito interessado no zíper da bolsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu disse pra você se livrar desse treco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deixa o Gauchito em paz, Sebas — o moreno disse, tentando mudar de assunto — pode me passar a mala, por favor, se não você vai se atrasar pro almoço do António.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uhum… obrigado pela preocupação — o garoto disse com um sorriso de canto de boca. Deu um tapinha no braço do amigo enquanto este abria o portão, e foi em direção ao carro, o riso debochado ainda ali. Ao abrir a porta do carro, se demorou um pouco, olhando de rabo de olho para o irmão enquanto cantarolava um “tchau, Luciano” para o amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se olhares matassem, com as fuziladas que tanto Luciano quanto Martín lhe lançaram, Sebastián teria caído morto logo ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entra logo nesse carro, Sebastián — Martín rosnou, enquanto o irmão dava risadinhas silenciosas. Luciano ouviu o cantar de pneus, a mão que Sebastián acenava pela janela do carro sumindo, enquanto o próprio rosto queimava.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>